Calypso Serum
It has been shown to endow the user with the following attributes: Superhuman Strength: The user was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: The user was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. The user could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: The user's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The user can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair them. Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, the user body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. The user can withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. Superhuman Agility: The user's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: The user's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Extended Longevity: The user's jungle potions drastically altered the natural ageing process, causing the user to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being in his 70's at the time of his death, Kraven had the physical appearance and vitality of 30 year old man. One drawback to it's use is inducing violent rages, impairing proper judgement. Descendant An unforeseen side effect of the formula was that the genetic mutation was passed on to genetically to his son Alyosha Kravinoff as he was born a mutant and did not need to ingest the serum. Alternate Realities Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) Sergei Kravinoff was a skilled hunter in Africa, descended from Russian nobility. When hunting became prohibited, Sergei became a guide. He met Mariah Crawford when she travelled to Africa to investigate after Dr. James Reeves went missing while researching in the jungle. Mariah and her team hired Sergei to guide them. Sergei acted as her bodyguard against the wild animals of the jungle, and he and Mariah fell in love. Months later, they found Reeves, who had developed a formula to protect himself from infection in the jungle. However, a side effect meant that he had turned into a feral creature. Before disappearing forever, Reeves gave Mariah the last of the drug, warning her not to use it on herself or another person under any circumstances. Sergei was seriously injured trying to protect Mariah from a pack of hyenas. It seemed that there was no hope for Sergei to survive, but in a desperate attempt to save his life Mariah gave him the wonder drug. He made a full recovery, but gained feral hunting instincts as Mariah had feared, and became Kraven the Hunter. Users * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Calypso Ezili * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) (half-brother) * Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale Jr.) * Grim Hunter (Vladimir Kravinoff) (son) * Alyosha Kravinoff (son) * Ned Tannengarden (son) * Sasha Kravinoff (wife) * Ana Tatiana Kravinoff (daughter) * Xraven (clone of Sergei Kravinoff) Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Calypso (Dr. Mariah Crawford) * Dr. James Reeves | CurrentOwner = Kraven the Hunter | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Kraven's Equipment